Please Teacher
by MiseryInMemories
Summary: Roxas is the criptic new transfer student from Destiny islands. Axel is his English teacher. As he gets more involved with his new student, Axel wonders if he's getting in far too deep.
1. Chapter 1

Please Teacher – Chapter 1

People often ask me why I became a high school teacher and, looking at this class, I really don't know. I've been an English teacher for nearly four years now, and I'm seriously considering a career change. Well, I was. Up until Saix walked into my classroom with a new kid in tow.

The blue-haired man introduces the kid as Roxas Tam, a transfer student from the islands. It's obvious, too, with his flawless tan and the wiry muscles you could see even through his black long sleeve. His hair was golden, probably from spending too much time in the sun, and he had the biggest, bluest eyes I have ever seen. They provided him with an air of innocence, accented by the way his long lashes ghosted over his high cheekbones as he took in the classroom, the other students, me. He met my gaze for a second before he ducked his head, looking bashful, the light glinting off the barbell in his right eyebrow, and my heart skipped a beat. I realized Saix was still talking and reluctantly peeled my eyes off the boy as he leaned closer, murmuring in my ear as Roxas eyed the other teenagers warily.

"…that incident left him quite – shaken, as you'd expect. This is his first time back at school since then, so if there's any problems just send him to me. Okay?"

I blinked glancing at the blonde boy. He was shifting from foot to foot and seemed quite nervous. I nodded, turning my attention back to Saix. "Sure, no problem."

The man straightened and turned to the new kid, muttering something to him before shooting my noisy class a glare and striding out the door.

Roxas blinked at me, then stepped forward, holding out a piece of paper from the office. I signed it as I quickly introduced myself and told him what we were studying. As I passed the slip back, his sleeve slid down his arm slightly, revealing the soft, sun-kissed flesh, marred only by – wait. '_Is that a cut?'_ Roxas yanked the fabric back into place and made his way to the empty seat at the back of the room. For a minute I just that, silent. I could feel the frown on my face as the image of that big ugly slice on the blonde's wrist took centre stage in my mind. '_Did he do it or… someone else?'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

ROXAS P.O.V

Oh. My. God. _THAT_ was my teacher? I thought English teachers were supposed to be grumpy old men with grey hair and bad teeth not, well… _THAT_! This guy was anything but old. He couldn't have been older than 26 and he. Was. _Hot!_ Flaming red hair, piercing green eyes – greener than any I'd ever seen. They reminded me of the paopu trees back home – and smooth, creamy skin broken only by thin lips and two long, thin tattoos caressing his cheeks. Our eyes locked for a second and I looked away, chewing on my lip. There was something in his gaze, in the way he looked at me that I couldn't quite place. It wasn't the way a teacher looks at a student. It was more… personal? Intimate? It made my heart tingle and I felt the need to fight back a blush. I… liked it.

The guidance councillor stepped up, murmuring to him in low tones, no doubt explaining about "the incident" and telling him how screwed up I was. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, worrying about what the redhead would think of me. I saw him nod and heard a "sure, no problem." God, his voice! It was unlike anything I've ever heard. It was rough but smooth, deep and soft, all at the same time. It was beautiful.

The blue-haired man straightened and turned to me, telling me to feel free to visit at any time. Then he shot the class a dirty look and was gone. I blinked, stepping closer to the redhead and handing him the slip the lady in the office gave me. I had to get all of my teachers to sign it and then give it back to her at the end of the day. As he scrawled his signature, the man introduced himself as Mr Glau and said that we were going to be studying Romeo and Juliet. That made my life easy. I'd already done it back on the islands, and I knew the Baz Lurman version back to front. I always thought the guy who played Mercutio would make an excellent Franke N Furter.

As Mr Glau was handing me back the slip, my sleeve fell down my wrist. I saw his gaze jump down to and I know he saw the gouge my mother left this morning when something flashed in his eyes. I quickly yanked my sleeve back in place and retreated to the back of the room, next to a kid with steely blue hair that flopped over half of his face. His head was buried in a book, and he didn't look up as I slid into the seat next to him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When the bell finally rang, signalling the end of class, I dashed for the door. I needed to get out of that classroom. I needed to get away from that teacher. I could feel him watching me all lesson. His eyes still that undecipherable glint, now underlying something harder, and it was starting to make me nervous. When he handed me the outline for our assignment halfway through class, our fingers brushed. It almost burned, shooting something through my spine, but his fingers were cool. I could still feel his skin on my fingertips as I made my way to the cafeteria. It made my heart thump painfully against my ribs.

The noise of the cafeteria snapped me b=violently back to reality as soon as I stepped through the doors. The din was unbelievable! Girls were shrieking and giggling. Guys were calling to their friends across the hall. Everyone was screaming and yelling, just to be heard by the person next to them, the voices echoing as they bounced off the high ceiling. I groaned. How is it physically possible for a school half the size of Destiny High make twice as much noise? And kids were still pushing past me, running to get food or waving frantically at their friends. It was giving me a headache.

My eyes swept over the tables, coming to rest on a mane of bright red. I stared at Mr Glau as he chatted and laughed with a dirty blonde boy with some kind of Mohawk/mullet thing going on. My chest tightened with a pang of… something at seeing my teacher with the kid, the way they laughed. Mr Glau suddenly turned, immediately meeting my gaze, like he'd been able to know I was there, what I was thinking, how I was feeling. I blushed, embarrassed that I'd been caught staring and turned on my heel, fighting my back through the hoard of hungry students and heading outside, partly hoping the redhead followed me, and partly hoping that he didn't.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

AXEL P.O.V.

"So, you said there was a new kid sir?" Demyx asked, coming back to the original topic. We were in the cafeteria, straining to be heard over the screeching students. I'd come to Demyx, wondering if he would show Roxas around and help get settled.

"Yes, a transfer student from the islands." The boy clapped his hands together, grinning. I knew he loved Destiny Islands and went there often to visit family. I smiled, looking up to see if I could spot those golden spikes in the crowd. I spotted him immediately. Roxas was standing in the middle of the throng of students pushing their way through the doors, but it was like they didn't exist. All I saw was Roxas, everything else blurred and faded to the background as our eyes locked. '_How long has he been staring at me?'_ Roxas blushed, ducking his head before turning and pushing his way through the mass of bodies, back towards the door. As soon as I lost eye contact with him, the world came screaming back into focus, the noise hitting me like a rock.

"Sir?" Demyx was looking at me, worried. Taking a deep breath, I smiled at him before asking him to come to my classroom at the start of the next break to meet Roxas. Demyx agreed, then skipped over to where his friends were waiting for him, launching himself into Zexion's lap. I saw the him press a kiss to the blonde's cheek before I turned, heading after Roxas.

OoO

I found him out on the lawn, lying in the shade in of the huge oaks. His gorgeous blue eyes snapped open as I approached and he sat up, brushing off his back.

"What're you doing out here?" I asked, sitting down next to him. He blinked up at me, his cheeks dusted pink.

"Am I not supposed to be?"

I smiled reassuringly. It was cute how… uncertain he was. "You're allowed to be out here, Roxas." I watched as his shoulders relaxed. "I was just wondering why you're out here, and not in _there_ eating and meeting people."

Roxas turned away, picking at the grass as he crossed his legs. He was silent for a minute, the leaves overhead rustling peacefully in the breeze. "What's your name?"

I started as Roxas' soft voice broke through the calm silence. I looked down at him, raising an eyebrow as he averted his eyes. He continued and I rested my elbows on my raised knees. "Not your teacher name, I already know that. I… I meant your real name. You know, your first name?"

Frowning, I studied the blonde next to me. He certainly was different to every other kid I'd ever taught. "Axel." I stated. "May I ask why?"

Roxas sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back on his hands, a gentle breeze wafting over us, threading itself through our hair. "Axel…" the name flowed softly from his lips as he tested it, making my heart flutter in its cage. "Have you ever been the high school new kid?"

The question brought me up short. '_Had I ever been the high school new kid?'_ "What do you mean?"

Roxas opened his eyes, looking up at me. He didn't answer, just gazed at me, letting the rustling leaves fill the peaceful silence. There was something lingering in his eyes, drawing me in. Our noses brushed, startling me. I hadn't even realised we had been leaning towards each other. The fact was banished from my mind when my gazed flicked to his for a second before returning to his plush lips, right before he pressed them softly against mine. My mind went blank, my head filled with the warmth of his lips, the smell of his hair, the way it tickled my cheek lightly in the wind. The bell rang, wrenching me back to reality with shrill call, the din of students filling the halls, slamming their lockers.

Roxas stood, brushing off the seat of his pants, grabbing his bag and walking past me with a vague "see ya, sir" thrown over his shoulder. I blinked, trying to drag my mind away from the tingly heat on my lips. I heard Demyx's bubbly voice calling out for his boyfriend, reminding me of our previous conversation. "Roxas!"

He paused, turning back to me as I rose, running a hand through my hair and brushing off my pants. "Come to my classroom at the start of next break." He opened his mouth to argue, but I beat him to it, scrambling out a hurried explanation as I passed him, heading towards the buildings. "There's someone I want you to meet."

He looked confused, but nodded anyway. I flashed him a smile before ducking through the doors and into the overcrowded corridor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

ROXAS P.O.V

I could feel it happening again. I'd been at this school for all of two hours, and I could already sense it. _Dammit! _I'd promised myself a fresh start. Nobody here knew me, it should be easy to give myself a new life, a new _history_, right? Wrong. I could see the people looking at me out of the corners of their eyes, could hear the hissing whispers as they discussed the possibility of me being "_THAT_ guy" behind their hands.

Ever since I walked into the art room, I'd been haunted by the curious glances, the hurried whispers, the averting eyes. Hell, one guy even made his girlfriend move to the easel on his other side when I sat two spaces down from her. They knew. I don't know how, but they did, and that's all that mattered. It seemed that no matter where I went in the world, that "incident" was doomed to stalk me forever. Great, I'd always wanted to be a social outcast.

'_Come to my classroom at the start of next break… there's someone I want you to meet.'_

Who could he possibly want me to meet? More importantly, _why?_ My thoughts drifted lazily back to the redhead. Axel. '_Does he hate me now?'_ I dipped my brush back into the paint blindly, sweeping it across the canvas in long, meaningless strokes. Bright red. Vivid green. Long flicks of black. I thought back to the smile he'd thrown over his shoulder before he'd swept away by the human tide. It had seemed genuine. Like he couldn't wait to see me again, like everything was… okay.

I sighed, scooping paint into my hands, smearing it over the colours that reminded me so much of what I hated… and what I couldn't have.

A/N: Ok, so yes. New story! TRALAAAAA! :3 I've been wanting to do a teacher/student akuroku for a while but I just couldn't get any ideas straight in my head! If enough of you lovely people want a second chapter of Letters From Liars, please let me know an I'll start on it once assessment is over!

Those who review get Roxas cookies! *3*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, uh, this is like, overdue, as is everything else and I am sooooo sorry for that guys! But life kinda just felt like screwing me over for a while, so I didn't have any time to write I apologise if this chapter is a little slow, hopefully the story will pick up soon ^ ^

Please Teacher – Chapter Two

ROXAS P.O.V

The halls were silent, the hush of my shoes the only sound in the deserted corridors. Everyone else had vacated to the cafeteria, no doubt in an attempt to break the sound barrier again. Some people think walking through an empty school is creepy, like some mass-murderer's going to jump out with a chainsaw. They're all idiots. Everyone knows that only happens in creepy houses in Texas. Although, in a way, they're right. It feels… wrong. Like something… bad has happened. Like you should be anywhere but there, only, you don't know why. It's strange… for me. After what happened, after what I saw, you'd think the empty halls of a school I don't know would be hell for me. That it'd bring back the memories. But it doesn't. It's the only place I feel safe. And I don't know why. Maybe there's something wrong with me. It wouldn't surprise me if there was.

The obnoxious giggles of teenage girls brought me back from the thoughts I'd been having way to often lately. I looked around, ready to tell them to shut up and piss off, when I realised that I was only a few steps away from Axel's classroom… the door of which was currently blocked by a group of about five squealing girls. They were all trying to peak through the window in the door, whispering and giggling about how hot someone was.

Curious, I stood on my toes, catching a glimpse of my English teacher's hair from between the girls' heads. I groaned inwardly and rolled my eyes. '_Of__course__he__has__a__freakin__' __fan__club!__'_

I shoved my way through, ignoring the indignant scoffs as they cursed me, before I opened the door, slamming it quickly behind me. I really hoped I'd broken at least one nose. Girl's like that pissed me off. Childishly, I stuck my tongue out at them through the little window. For some reason, they seemed quite angry. I smirked.

I turned, alerted by badly contained laughter, to see Axel and the blonde boy from the cafeteria. That quiet guy I sat next to in English was there as well, a huge, leather-bound book tucked under his arm as they all stared at me, wide-eyed. The blonde was giggling.

"What?" I asked, shrugging.

Axel chuckled lightly, shaking his head, before clapping the blonde on the shoulder.

"Roxas, this is Demyx." He said. The kid grinned, waving at me excitedly. I waved back, confused. "And you already know Zexion." He nodded to slate-haired boy, who just flicked his hair and inclined his head.

"Ummm… hi." I murmured. I was so confused. I'd thought maybe Axel was going to introduce me to a therapist or something, not other students. My eyes flicked to the redhead questioningly and gently before explaining, leaning back against his desk.

"It's hard coming to a new school, especially when you don't know anyone. So I asked Demyx if he and Zexion would show around and help you get settled."

I nodded slowly. I guess that made sense, though it was kind of weird. That kind of thing didn't happen in Destiny Islands. People don't help others, no matter what the situation is. Even if a little blonde boy was getting beaten by his own parents, no one would lift a finger to do anything about it. They'd just turn and walk away. Pretend they don't see the blood; don't hear the boy's screams. Because if they couldn't see it, couldn't hear it, then it didn't exist, right? That's what made Destiny Islands so perfect. Nothing bad ever existed.

…

Demyx forced me to follow him and Zexion to the cafeteria, introducing me to their friends when we reached their table. I forgot everyone's names as soon as Demyx told me. I sat beside Zexion, tuning everything out until four tall, silver-haired guys walked up to the table, shutting everyone up. They looked too old to be in high school. The tallest of the group stepped forward. I noticed his hair flowed down his back, almost to his knees. He looked at me with cold eyes.

"You're Roxas, right?" He asked, nodding at me. "Cloud's brother?"

I eyed them all, suspicious. By the way the others had silenced at their presence, I had a fair as to what might happen if they didn't like my brother.

"How do you know Cloud?" I knew I sounded too defensive, but I couldn't help it. No one here was supposed to anything about me or my life, especially about my family.

"Relax, Roxas. My name is Sephiroth. These are my brothers, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo."

'_Sephiroth.__Why__does__that__name__sound__familiar?__'_

"We used to go to school with your brother. When he heard you were moving here, gave me a call and asked us to look out for you." He explained.

I blinked. Now that I thought about it, I did remember Cloud talking about Sephiroth and his brothers before he'd left. They were out-of-towners, they'd helped him. They'd showed him what it was like when people noticed, when they acknowledged. When they _HELPED_. They'd… saved him. And condemned me. I hadn't heard from my brother in nearly seven years. The last time I saw him was about a week after…

"How does he know we moved? And… how _OLD_ are you?" The thought had just occurred to me. Cloud had dropped out of his final year of school as soon he turned 18. He'd be 25 now! If these guys went to school with him, they'd have to be around the same age!

Sephiroth looked taken aback.

"We'd assumed that you told him."

I frowned. "How could I? I don't even know where he is! I haven't heard from him in seven years!"

I was starting to get angry. These people had fucked up my life more than they could ever comprehend. This weren't great when Cloud was around, but then Luxord… and these four show up, gradually dragging my brother away from me. Then, one day, they were gone. Vanished into thin air, Cloud along with them. That's when things had gotten _BAD._ That's when my life ended. When Roxas died and a shadow of me took over, pretending everything was fine and burying my heart so deep in the darkness that I was sure I could never feel happiness again. And it was all their fault.

I stood abruptly, making Demyx jump before shouldering my bag, pushing past Sephiroth and sprinting for the door.

…..

I didn't go to the rest of my classes that day. I didn't want to be around anyone, not even myself. I ended up under the oak tree where I kissed Axel, my sleeves pushed up to my elbows so I could stare at my arms. I inspected them in disgusted silence. I hated them. The scars, the bruises, the messing cuts slicing the skin of my wrists. Even the tattoo on my forearm. That had been an act of desperation; one that had failed in its purpose. It was supposed to make people notice. It didn't, of course. The ink was just as obvious as the scars, as the blood and the bruises.

"Hey, Chickenwuss!" I looked up as the smug, disgusting voice broke through my reverie. I hurriedly tugged my sleeves back down as three teenagers walked over. They must have been the school's resident douches. The boy who'd spoken was obviously the leader. He was smirking from under a black beanie and was flanked by the other two: a huge pile of brainless muscle and a petite, blue-haired girl who looked a little like Zexion. I wondered briefly if they were related before Beanie Boy stepped up and grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"What're ya doing out here, New Kid?" When I didn't answer, he backhanded me across the face. "When I ask a question, I expect an answer, Chickenwuss." He sneered.

I scoffed, grabbing his wrist and tugging, freeing the fabric of my shirt from his fingers.

"Sorry, but I make a habit of not talking to douchebags. Especially ones who think they're tough shit." I smirked, standing and grabbing my bag. I moved past them to leave but was stopped when the girl kicked the back of my knee, making my legs buckle.

….

Axel's P.O.V

I love when I have no classes in last period. It means that I can go home and do absolutely shit all until 9:30, when I remember I have papers to grade. I smiled, looking forward to another wasted afternoon as I made my way through the halls. As I was passing the doors that led out to the lawns overlooking the football fields, I noticed a group of students under one of the oak trees. Upon closer inspection, I realised that it was Seifer's gang. And that they appeared to be laying into someone… again.

I opened the doors, hurrying over before their latest victim ended up dead.

"Oi!" I called. The three glanced up, eyes widening, before Seifer took off, Rai and Fuu hot on his heels. I hurried over to the crumpled figure on the ground, kneeling beside him before easing him onto his back. The kid jumped when I touched him, his bright blue eyes flying open. Bright blue eyes that were almost exactly the same as …

"_Roxas?_" He was a complete mess. His eye was already starting to swell, the piercing in his brow had been ripped out, leaving the blood to run freely down his temple and cheek. His lip was split, his teeth smeared with red. Knowing Seifer, the rest of him was in similar shape.

"Shit." I muttered. Roxas winced with every breath.

"Come on, Roxas," I helped him sit up, noticing how he hissed in pain. He gripped my arm, fingers tightening in pain, and I saw that it was covered in blood. It looked like it had trailed down from further up his arm.

"We have to get you to the nurse."

"NO! Fuck!" I'd jumped at his outburst, jolting him. Why wouldn't he want to see the nurse? He was more than obviously in pain, and I was starting to get concerned about the amount of blood flowing from his eyebrow.

"Don't take me back in there. I don't want to…" He whispered, staring down at the grass as he wrapped an arm around his stomach, his hand continued to grip my forearm. I sighed.

"Fine. Where do you live? I'll take you home-"Roxas pushed me away and scrambled backwards, eyes wide with fear. He didn't get very far, backing into the trunk of the tree and hissing in pain as the air was knocked out of him. I frowned. I had no idea what the fuck was going on. Slowly, cautiously, I crawled towards him.

"Roxas?" His eyes were screwed shut against the pain as he struggled to get his breath back.

"Don't," he whispered. "Please. Don't take me back there."

"Okay." I thought for a moment. I had move him, get him cleaned up and let him rest. "How about this?" I started softly, trying not to scare him anymore. Roxas opened his eyes, weary. "I'll take you to my apartment. We can get you cleaned up and fed. I don't think you've eaten anything all day. Sound alright?"

Roxas thought for a moment before nodding. I gently helped him up, grabbing his bag before pulling his arm across my shoulders and gripping his waist. Slowly, we made our way to the parking lot. I unlocked my car, getting Roxas settled before moving around to the driver's side and starting the engine. The blonde leaned his head against the window, closing his eyes as we pulled away from the school.

"Roxas? You okay?" I asked. When he didn't answer, I gripped hi shoulder, my eyebrows knitting together in concern. He blinked up at me slowly before reaching up and gripping my hand, pulling it down until it rested on his leg, linking our fingers together. He said heavily, turning his gaze to the window. I squeezed his fingers, running my thumb soothingly across the back of his hand, not caring about the blood that was starting to dry and flake.

When we reached my apartment, I got Roxas settled on the couch, leaving him to be inspected by my month old kitten, who deemed him safe, curling up against his thigh, purring, while I fetched warm water, some towels and the first aid kit. I came back, kneeling beside the blonde as I set to work. I cleaned up his face first, gently wiping away the blood that crusting his skin. He hissed when I dabbed the antiseptic on his eyebrow.

"Roxas?" He'd spent the entire time staring at my face, his beautiful cerulean eyes sweeping slowly from one feature to the next. He hummed lightly, finally meeting my eyes. "I need you to take your shirt off." His eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"I need to clean your other wounds, especially your arms." I explained gently.

"M-my arms?" I nodded. "T-there's… there's nothing wrong with my arms!"

I sighed, gently grasping his hand and lifting it, showing him the blood that had obviously come from further up. He closed he eyes, turning his face away as he thought. His fingers curled into a fist just before his eyes opened slowly, immediately seeking my own.

"Help me up." He sighed. I nodded, silently moving closer. Once he was sitting, Roxas took a deep breath, before silently peeling away the fabric. I gasped as his chest, then his arms, were revealed.

'Roxas…."

He closed his eyes, turning his face away as I stared. There were scars everywhere, criss-crossing against the golden skin of his torso and down his arms, ugly black bruises scattered among them. His arms were the worst. The scars were bigger, messier, newer. His wrists had been sliced, several times, and were crusted with dried blood. That must've been where the blood on his hand had come from. It was then that I noticed the green-blue ink between the red. There, nestled amongst the scars on the inside of his left forearm, was a tattoo. My fingers brushed against it as I read. I felt Roxas shake and looked up, eyes widening when I saw that he was crying. I closed my eyes, pulling him against my chest and wrapping my arms around him, holding him close, letting him cry into my shoulder.

I couldn't stop thinking about that tattoo, rereading it again and again in my mind.

'_They__'__re__hurting__us.__Get__me__out.__'_


End file.
